


Harry Potter: Under Pressure

by undead_science



Series: Harry Potter: Reimagined [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Desi Harry Potter, Dumbledore is kinda shady, F/F, F/M, Forget everything you know about Harry Potter, Hogwarts, I’m changing everything, M/M, McGonagall is a lesbian, Multi, Rewrite, but that’s just a given
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undead_science/pseuds/undead_science
Summary: Harry James Potter was a normal child. He always insisted it when his aunt and uncle called him names, like freak, or not normal. He was perfectly normal!Right?Follow Harry as he navigates the world of Wizardry, learning to come out of his shell, and what his past truly is.
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Series: Harry Potter: Reimagined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912828
Kudos: 4





	Harry Potter: Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, but I wish I did, because then this entire book would be canon. 
> 
> Fuck J.K Rowling.

Mr and Mrs Dursley of Number 4 Privet Drive were perfectly normal, thank you very much.   
Mr Vernon Dursley worked five days a week at Grunnings Drills to provide for his wife and their year old son, Dudley.   
Mrs Petunia Dursley, née Evans, was the picture perfect housewife, hosting quiet coffee parties with the neighbors, gossiping about what those not present were up to these days.   
Dudley Dursley, though only a year old, was just like his father. Loud, brash, and a bit too large.

Mr Dursley, behind closed doors, was loud, demanding, and rude.

Mrs Dursley peeked over fences with her long neck, spying on neighbors. 

Dudley simply learned by example. 

One cold night, however, on November 1st, everything changed for them.


End file.
